Death of a Ghost
by mason2910
Summary: What would happen if Ghost died with a twist
1. Chapter 1

**THE FUTURE IS BLACK**

"**Real life super heroes exist; they walk among us every day, ready to defend our great nation and its citizens in a moment's notice. They are husbands, fathers, brothers and sons capable of staring death in the face and still come home to rock their newborn infant to sleep in the same day**

**This kind of warrior cannot be manufactured or purchased. They are born into this life, blessed with a higher sense of purpose, and the understanding of exactly what their fate may hold. We chose to share this life with them because we would rather love an extraordinary man for a brief moment, than spend a lifetime with a man far more ordinary.**

**You can never be prepared for certain events in life, they change you, and their consequences turn you world upside down. Meeting your husband's casket as he makes his final journey home. The prospect of raising your children alone. Living the rest of your days without the one person that loved you unconditionally and never let you down. In truth, these men never let anyone down, which is why they are no longer here today.**

**These amazing warriors chose to spend their brief but amazing lives with us. We raise their children. We honor and remember them, we live in the present and we look to the future. They knew we would have the strength to carry on in the face of tragedy, and to become stronger, more amazing versions of ourselves. They knew we would never be defined by their passing but inspired by their memory to live more fully and to make each moment we are given count.**

**-Stacey**" MEDAL OF HONOR TM

"We will not fail we will falter we shall be free or die trying!"

-Victor Reznov BLACK OPS TM

"We are in grave danger from the communists our future and our very way of life is at risk."

-John F. Kennedy BLACK OPS TM

**Your Army Is Ready **** FPS TM**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is like my other Ghost story except no ghosts.

"Do you have the DSM?" General Shepherd asked right in front of Ghost and Roach.

"We have it sir." Ghost said feeling proud but not showing.

"Good that's one less loose end."

Without saying another word he shot Roach and Ghost. Ghost still conscious throws a pebble into his eye.

"Ahhhh bloody hell!" He looked at Ghost with his good eye and stepped on his face."Now your actions caused both of you to die by fire!" Was the last thing he heard.

6 hours after Ghost's death

Soap and Price are moving threw a bunch of burning members of Shadow Company. They took down a few more tangos before moving forward.

"Lets go their getting on the zodiac!" Price said sprinting to another zodiac.

"Price why in bloody 'ell would Shepherd be wearing an eyepatch?" Soap asked confused.

"When I got that guards radio Shepherd said something about Ghost throwing a pebble in his eye." He said finally in the zodiac.

"Thats Ghost alright thanks to him Shepherd was delayed and couldn't bomb Russia if he did, Russia would start WW3 on America." Soap said starting the engine.

Thanks to Ghost he saved lots of Americans and Russians and that means there will be no WW3.( Even though I like MW3)

"I need extraction at the end of the waterfall! We are traveling in a zodiac do not hesitate to shoot any other zodiac following us!" Shepherd said to his Radio.

Soap and Price took down enemy zodiacs, dodged strafe runs and are going threw heavy currents.

"Soap keep sttraight!" He said getting wet.

They were getting closer, Soap using ramps to get closer until a chopper appeared and picked up Shepherd. Price and Soap started shooting rapidly not aware of them getting closer to the waterfall. The chopper caught on fire and fell to the ground below.

"Soap move back, move back! was the last words Price said before they went overboard...

**Soap's Point of View**

****Euhh where am I feel pain all over my body... Price! I opened my eyes to see fire a trashed zodiac and blood. I get up and pick up a knife and started to kill a few weak Shadow company soldiers until I saw Shepherd running away from me. I start walking as fast as I could he stopped near a rusty pick up truck. Still to weak I threw the knife aiming for his head but hit his leg.

"Ahhhhh!" He looked at me as if he would torture me for fun.

He pulled out a revolver at me and was about to shoot. I closed my eyes expecting to be dead. It never came I opened my eyes and Price was punching Shepherd._  
_

"Now you die!" Shepherd yelled he aimed at Price I started running my legs throbbing and grab his arm and aimed it down but he still pulled the trigger and shot my leg. He elbowed me in the face and I blacked out.

I hear grunting I open my eyes to see Shepherd punching Price as hard as he could I looked to my left to see the knife I threw at Shepherd. I picked it up and threw it everything fell into slow motion as the knife hit his last good eye. He fell backwards dead. Than my gaze went to Price I went to him and started doing CPR.

**Flashback**

I just killed Zakhaev, I guess no ones going to call me FNG anymore. Kamraov was strapping me to something, I couldn't care less about what he was tying me to, my gaze was on one of Kamraov's men doing CPR on Price I thought he was gone but was wrong.

**Flashback end**

I remember 'Operation Kingfish' huh that RPG caused my scar.

I heard coughing I stopped the memories coming to my head and saw Price opening his eyes.

"Soap." he said as he got up.

He patched up my leg and picked me up. A Shadow Company chopper landed in front of us and out came Nikolai.

"Nikolai I told you this was a one way trip." Price said with a bit of relief.

"Da I know hurry all of their men will be after us." He said his Russian accent thick.

We stopped Shepherd.

I knew that Ghost was watching us.

A/N What do you think, should I make an Epilogue


	3. Epilogue

A/N: Okay this the last chapter of this story but I might as well make a sequel about going after Makarov.

**No One's Point of View**

It has been 2 days after the death of Shepherd, Price and Soap are still criminal warlords so they did not go to a hospital. Soap and Price are still looking for Makarov in Londen, Shepherd got a hero's memorial, Ghost and Roach's body has been discovered and buried near the old Task Force Base, Price and Soap still visits their lost companions often, Makarov has been shipping a poisonous gas from country to country and Delta Force well their bored needing something to shoot.

**Soap's Point of View**

"This is useless, Makarov has been off the grid for days." I said frustrated.

"This no good, Makarov wants to be known, so if he's of the grid he's planning something big." Price said looking at camera footage.

The radio started crackling to life " This is Nikolai I have a friend who will be of aid, meet me outside." Than the radio turned off.

"Bollocks a recruit." I said looking angry.

We went outside and saw Nikolai and a russian man next to him.

"My friends this man is Yuri my best man, the only person who hates Makarov more than you." Nikolai said referring to Price.

We went back inside and Yuri went straight to the map.

"Makarov is shipping a special cargo." He said as if it was obvious " What's inside?" Price asked.

"I do not know but it is something important to him."

"Than I want it."

"Makarov must have used milita shipping company which only means FR3GATA." I add in.

"Africa." Price said disgusted.

**Random soldier's Point of View**

I am attending our General Shepherd's funeral. How could Cpt. Mactavish and Cpt. Price do this and Lieutenant Riley a royal soldier threw a pebble in his eye.

"General C. Shepherd was a hero to America killed by the criminal warlords Cpt. John "Soap" Mactavish and Cpt. John Price." said one of Shepherd's men.

6 hours later

I'm in Londen and going to my apartment. I walked in and saw Cpt. Mactavish and Cpt. Price.

"Damn it this is one of Shepherd's men!" Cpt. Price yelled.

I pulled out my side arm and aimed it at his head. Resulting in more side arms aiming at my head.

"You killed General Shepherd!" I yelled scared.

I looked around and saw more Task Force members, FBI agents and Police officers helping the warlords.

One of them surprised shot my leg.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled before passing out.

Blackness...

**Price's Point of View**

We are on our way to America wearing a jacket and fedora, the man who we shot is on a coach still unconscious. Yuri's watching over him.

2 hours later

We landed near the old Task Force base. We walked up to the two graves and knelt down.

Meanwhile

**Frost's Point of View**

This is so damn boring I know peace is good but i've only been on two missions who did this. (Me)

"Task Force Medal do you copy." I heard Overlord say.

I picked up the radio "This is Metal 0-4." I said hoping for a mission.

"We need you to give me a sandwich." He said.

Oh great he's bored too, normally when we're not doing a mission he's always slacking off.

"Rog." I picked up a sandwich and start heading to his office. I open the door and I see Grinch, Sandman and Truck.

"Frost, where were you?" Truck asked.

"Getting a sandwich fo-" I say before being interrupted.

"Oh It's for me." Sandman said and bit the sandwich.

I walked away and back to my post.

'Why does everyone have to slack off?' I thought.

**Price's Point of View**

We said our goodbyes to Ghost and Roach and left.

2 hours later

We're in the apartment again and went back to our work.

All except Grim who's watching Batman.

"What are you!" He said scared.

Silence...

"I'm Batman!" He said in a deep voice.

Such a kid...

**Makarov's Point of View**

My Plan is going into motion no one can stop me (Except Price)

Than I heard a boom and in my door was...

A/N What do you think I'm leaving it here i'm making a sequel soon. Peace

My First Complete Fic


End file.
